You're My Girl
by LostOne125
Summary: Jacob/Edward. boyxboy. Jacob calls Edward a girl and he lists the reasons why. In my world M-preg is possible, so just go with it. Now, a series of one-shots throughout Edward's pregnancy. Original story now second chapter.
1. Prologue:Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**You're My Girl**

Jacob sat in the living room, playing video games with Emmett. He was now living with the Cullens. He had been kicked off the reservation, his home, and his pack. To say they were upset that he imprinted on Edward would be an understatement.

"You're cheating," he said.

"No, I'm not. I'm just better than you," Emmett retorted. He was getting along with all the Cullens rather well, except for Rosalie who was just being her normal bitchy self. Yet, the rest of them treated him like he was a part of the family.

Once again Jacob lost, Emmett stood declaring his victory. Jacob looked at him with a sour look on his face.

"How about another game, pup?" Emmett asked, sitting down.

"Alright," Jacob said, sitting into the couch more comfortably.

As they prepared to play another game, a door was closed. Jacob looked over and saw it was Edward. He was coming from Carlisle's office. He rushed past them and hurried up the stairs.

Jasper, he, and Emmett all looked at Edward's retreating back.

Jasper and Emmett turned and looked at him. "He's very upset about something," Jasper said.

"You mind taking over for me, Jasper." Jacob gave the controller to Jasper and walked up the stairs to the bedroom that he and Edward shared.

He slowly walked into the room and saw his boyfriend standing there looking out the large window of their room.

He closed the door and Edward turned toward him with a pained expression on his face.

"Hey, Edward, are you okay? Did Carlisle figure out what was wrong with you?" he asked worriedly. Edward had been very sick these last couple of weeks. He couldn't keep anything down. He even started falling asleep, which started to creep Jacob out, seeing as Edward didn't have a heartbeat.

Edward raked his hand through his hair and sat down on the bed that he bought, when Jacob moved in.

Jacob crossed the room and sat beside his vampire. "Please tell me what's wrong," he repeated.

Edward stared into Jacob's concerned face. "No matter what happens, you'll still love me right? You won't leave me, will you?" he asked, fear sliding onto his face.

'_He didn't have some rare terminal vampire disease, did he_?' Jacob thought worriedly. Edward shook his head 'no' with a small grin. Jacob sure came up with some wild, crazy ideas.

Jacob grabbed Edward by both his shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere. Will you just tell me what's wrong, before I have a heart attack?"

Edward took a deep breath and gazed into his eyes. "I'm pregnant," he murmured.

Jacob sat there and stared in shocked. His jaw opened and his eyes widened.

"P…P…Pregnant. How?" he sputtered out. Edward gave him a look.

Jacob rolled his eyes and said, "I know how babies are made. I meant how did **you** get pregnant."

Edward got up and started pacing. "I talked to Carlisle. He thinks it had something to do with you imprinting on me. It might have given me the ability to get pregnant."

Jacob eyes were on the floor, as he digested the news. Edward stood there looking at him in distress.

Jacob looked up at the nervous vampire and let out a sigh. "Come here, Ed." He patted the spot on the bed beside him.

Edward plopped down beside his boyfriend. Jacob placed his arm around Edward and pulled him close.

"Why would you think I would leave you?"

Edward shrugged and said, "You're still young. You might not have been ready for a kid."

"I am still young, but I don't mind having kids early, as long as they're with you. You're my soul mate and I love you, you know that."

Edward turned and laid his head on Jacob's shoulder. "Yeah, I know. I love you, too."

A silence settled over the room.

All of a sudden, Jacob started chuckling. Edward moved his head to look at him. "What's so funny?"

"You're going to be a mother," he said, still laughing.

Edward bristled and frowned. "I'm going to be a father, just like you."

Jacob shook his head, smiling. "**You're** carrying the baby, so that makes you the mother."

Edward glared at Jacob. "I don't find that very amusing."

Jacob placed a kiss on Edward's cheek. "I'm just joking with you, baby."

Edward calmed down and snuggled into Jacob's side. "Whatever, Jacob."

Jacob continued to chuckle. Edward started to get annoyed.

"Hey, Edward." He looked up at Jacob at the sound of his name. "I got two words for you."

"What?" Edward asked, knowing he was going to regret it later.

"Baby mama."

* * *

This is the prologue.

I know you've waited a long time. I decided to go ahead and add this prologue, since it was finished.

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. No longer the first chapter.**

Jacob looked down at the figure beside him on the bed and smirked. He couldn't help himself.

On the other hand, Edward was glaring up at him, looking extremely annoyed.

Jacob was lying on his side with his head propped up on his arm. His other hand was gently running over Edward's belly.

"Take it back," Edward threatened lowly. Jacob just chuckled.

He thought it was funny how Edward was still trying to be scary and intimidating, given his current predicament. Although, this new Edward could be scary at times.

"Why should I take it back, when you know it's true," he mocked.

"I am not the girl of this relationship," Edward muttered angrily. He made an attempt to scoot further from Jacob, trying to reach the other side of the bed.

Jacob grabbed one of his arms and hoisted himself over Edward, straddling his legs. He tried to be careful of not squishing Edward. He grabbed Edward's other arm and pinned them above the angry-looking vampire's head.

"Don't be mad with me," he said, as he placed a loving kiss to Edward's forehead. He had to curve his body to fit over Edward's, as he leaned forward to stare at the pale boy's gold tinted eyes.

Edward seemed to have calmed down for the moment, but he still looked a little peeved.

"I am not a girl," he said lowly. Jacob laughed and sat up, releasing the hold on his boyfriend's arms.

"Well, not physically of course, except for the obvious," he said while his eyes wandered over Edward's body.

This seemed to make Edward fidget a bit. "You're my girl for other reasons, "he continued.

"Care to explain what the hell you're talking about." Jacob smirked at the curiosity in Edward's voice.

He amusingly placed his hand on his chin, as if to look like he was in deep contemplation about the mysteries of the world. Edward snorted and shook his head.

"Let's see. Number one reason: you're always on the bottom, and you don't seem to want to be on the top." Edward frowned and his glare returned.

"Just because I **let** you take control, does not make me the girl."

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it, Cullen. I always have you moaning and screaming my name," Jacob replied teasingly.

If Edward could have, he would've been blushing an intense shade of red.

"Shut up, Jacob or I'll castrate you," he threatened. Jacob just laughed.

"You wouldn't do that; you'd miss my cock too much." Edward continued to look annoyed and pissed off.

"Reason number two: I'm definitely not the girl in this relationship, so by default, it has to be you, "he said smugly.

"That's the best you could come up with, Jake. Really, I thought you could make a reasonable argument," Edward scoffed.

Jake simply smiled deviously, as once again he leaned over the vampire.

"You didn't let me finish. Have you forgotten already, Edward? Reason number three: You're the one who's carrying **my** child," he stated with a hint of possessiveness in his voice.

Edward felt himself become a little breathless at the sudden look in the wolf's eyes, even though technically he didn't need to breathe.

"Jacob," he said warily. The wolf leaned forward and pulled Edward into a passionate kiss. His tongue tasted every inch and explored every part of his mouth. Jacob pulled away out of breathe and stared down at his lover. Love encompassed in every feature of his face.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, you know that right. I was just teasing."

Edward slowly nodded. Jacob pulled himself down and started placing kisses on Edward's five and half month old belly.

His warm lips bought shivers down Edward's spine.

"I love you so much. I just wasn't expecting to have a child with you. I knew after I imprinted on you, we might not have kids. Yet, here you are pregnant. When I said that you were my girl, I meant that I want to protect and provide for you and the baby. That's all," he murmured, as he kissed all over the swollen belly.

Edward reached down and pulled Jacob's face up to look up at him.

"Girls don't always need someone to protect them and provide for them. They just need someone to love them like everybody else needs love," he replied seriously. Jacob smiled and kissed those cold lips once again.

Jacob pulled away slowly and stared down at his boyfriend, until a thought hit him.

"Did you just admit to being the girl?"

He was answered with a pillow to the face.

* * *

Sorry about the confusion. This is now the second chapter.

This was the original story, now it has been changed around.

So, you probably already read this.

Hope you liked it anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

Edward was lounging around in his room, while everybody else was at school and Carlisle was at work. Esme was out shopping; usually she'd be here to keep him company.

He couldn't go to school or out in public. He couldn't risk someone seeing the evidence of his pregnancy.

He was pretty much stuck to being around the house.

He got up to wash up and change clothes. After he put on his stretchy pants, he slipped a t-shirt over his head. He let out a groan, when he realized the shirt only reached halfway over his belly.

Alice had just bought this for him. He took off the shirt and threw it on the ground in a huff.

A few hours later, Esme came up into his room, after the grocery run. "Edward, are you okay?" she asked, seeing many shirts on the floor.

"No, nothing fits me anymore. I'm fat," he whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks.

"You're not fat. Oh, Edward, are you crying?"

He touched his face and wiped the tears away. Then he remembered, what Carlisle said.

"Carlisle said I'd be experiencing human functions, while I'm pregnant because of the imprint. Nothing too serious, just crying, sleeping, and cravings for human food."

Esme nodded in sympathy and ran her hand through his hair. "Oh…Well, Edward, darling, this is normal changes, you are pregnant."

He simply nodded, as he if wasn't listening. He lay in his bed on his side, curling up into himself.

Esme shook her head in worry and walked out to give him some privacy. She would've stayed to comfort him, but she knew who would be better at it then her.

After everyone came home from school, Esme told Jacob about Edward's little outburst.

Jacob walked up the stairs to the room he shared with his pregnant boyfriend to check on him.

When he entered the room, he started to smile.

Edward was standing in front of the mirror looking at his round stomach. He was now six months. He had on a pair of pants and nothing else.

He was running his hands over his belly and frowning. He looked up to see Jacob smiling, leaning against the door frame.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Jacob asked, smiling and walking forward to get closer to Edward.

"I was just looking at myself."

"Why?"

"Because my shirts that Alice bought me a couple weeks ago aren't fitting. Am I really getting that fat, Jacob?" he said, looking up sadly at him.

Jacob looked at him with wide eyes and placed his hand over his mouth to turn his laughter into a coughing fit.

"Edward you're pregnant. You're supposed to get bigger."

"So, you're saying I'm fat."

"No, I'm saying you have a growing child inside you, so, yeah, you're body's going to change."

Edward stared at him and a pout filled his face. "How can you stand there and look at me? I'm getting huge. I'm disgusting," he mumbled, as he sat on their bed.

Jacob shook his head and sighed. He sat down beside his vampire. He put an arm around Edward's shoulder.

"Edward, you'll always be beautiful to me. You're even more beautiful, while you're pregnant. You're perfect."

Edward turned and looked at Jacob with a hopeful expression. "You really think so."

"Yeah, I do. Now, stop worrying about your weight, Eddie. I don't want to hear you complaining about it, anymore. Got it?" he said, while running a hand over Edward's pale stomach.

Edward smiled and nodded hesitantly, not sure if he felt beautiful. "I won't I promise." He shivered from the warm hand caressing his cold skin.

He leaned into Jacob and took comfort in the heat coming off the larger man, making Edward feel safe and loved.

Jacob touched the roundness in near reverence. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. After learning of his imprint on Edward, he didn't think it was possible to have children, so he placed that hope in the pile of things that were never going to happen.

Yet, here was his male vampire boyfriend pregnant. All thanks to the magic of the imprint.

The thought bought a grin to his face.

He hugged a half-naked Edward closer to his body. "I tell you what. I'll talk to Alice about getting you some more shirts. I'll even go with her, if I have to. We can get shirts that are big enough for you to grow into. How does that sound?"

Edward turned his head up to look into brown orbs, and tears flowed down his cheeks. "Jacob," he murmured, as he wrapped his arms around Jacob's middle. He buried his face in his shoulder, thinking about how Jacob always tried to make him feel better. He gave up his family and his pack to be with him. Here, he was trying to calm him down about his weight.

Jacob looked at him in concern. "Hey, Edward, what's wrong?"

Edward shook his head and said into the wolf's shirt. "Nothing, I'm just glad you're here with me."

Jacob smiled and lifted Edward's face by the chin to meet his. "I told you before. I'm not going anywhere. You're my soul mate, after all. You can't really do any better than that."

Edward's lips curled upward into a smile.

Jacob gently pulled away from the pale boy's embrace, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll talk to Alice, right now."

"You always look out for me," Edward said, looking at the tall, muscular frame stop in its tracks and turn around.

Jacob looked at him thoughtfully and said with a small mischievous grin, "I have to; you're important to me. You are the mother of my child."

Edward started to get a warm and fuzzy feeling, until those last words were uttered.

He frowned and turned around, looking for something to throw at Jacob's big head.

Sensing impending danger, Jacob hurried out the door. He laughed, as he walked down the hallway to Alice's room.

Edward sat on the bed, sulking for a few seconds.

A small smile crept onto his face, and he shook his head at his boyfriend's words.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

Jacob and Jasper stood around the kitchen island, helping Esme cook a dinner to suffice for the growing wolf and the pregnant Edward.

Jacob was washing the vegetables and cutting them, while Jasper took care of the chicken. Esme was preparing the other sides, dessert, and overseeing the boys.

As the trio was busy cooking, Edward sat at the kitchen table surrounded by baby magazines and books, a chattering Alice, a bored looking Rosalie who was actually secretly excited, and an annoying Emmett, as they tried to come up with a way to decorate the baby's room.

Emmett wasn't really helping; he was just sitting there poking Edward in the belly, curiously.

Finally, Edward snapped and snatched Emmett's hand away from his baby bump, trying to crush the larger hand in his own.

"Emmett, if you don't stop poking me, I'm going to break all the bones in your hand," he growled out angrily.

Emmett pouted. "I'm just seeing if the baby's moving. Jeeze," he said, as he easily yanked his hand out of Edward's grip.

Jacob looked up and grinned in amusement.

Emmett caught his eye and winked and mouthed "Watch this."

Emmett started to gaze intently at Edward's bump, looking deep in thought.

Edward immediately stiffened and turned to look at Emmett in horror. "What?" he whispered.

The burly vampire looked at him in fake innocence. "What? Did you hear that?"he asked while pointing to his head, "Did you hear that thought?"

Edward slowly nodded, still looking horrified. "That's not true," he said, as he began to fidget in his seat.

"How do you know?" he replied.

"Carlisle, would've said something by now," Edward said nervously, not sounding confident in his own answer.

"Well, maybe he didn't want to scare you."

Edward simply stared at his brother and got to his feet, walking extremely fast toward Carlisle's office.

Now, at this moment, everyone had been looking at them curiously.

"What were you thinking that scared him?" Alice asked with a disapproving look. She didn't like Emmett upsetting their expecting brother.

He just grinned and said, "I was thinking about how the baby was coming out. I thought that maybe the imprint was going to make him grow a…," he paused, as he snickered and looked over at Esme.

He couldn't finish, not in front of her, so he just started laughing loudly.

Realization dawned on everyone's face.

"Oohh," Alice said with a small grin, shaking her head at his humor.

Everyone looked at each other and joined in the laughter.

Everyone except Rosalie, she just rolled her eyes at his antics, but she let a small smile appear on her face.

"The look on his face," Emmett said through his amusement.

Edward stomped back in and smacked Emmett upside the head, making him fall forward a little. He caught himself by holding onto the table.

"Carlisle said he was going to perform a c-section," Edward said, wearing an expression that clearly stated he was not amused.

"Of course he was, darling. You shouldn't really listen to Emmett," Esme replied, walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek.

She placed a hand on his seven month old stomach, happy to be a grandparent soon.

"Hey," the vampire in question shouted indignantly.

As their laughter subsided, Edward looked at the floor in embarrassment and looked up at his family and his boyfriend.

He slowly cracked a smile. "But really how awkward would that have been. "

At this, everyone started laughing again.

Jacob walked up beside him and said with a cheeky smile. "Very awkward. Then you really would've been the girl."

He grunted, when an elbow met his ribs, and everyone erupted with renewed laughter.

* * *

I just wanted to show some interaction between Edward and his family and their relationship with Jacob, too.

The next chapter will be all about Jake and Ed. I promise.

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

Jacob stood in the shower, letting the water cascade down his back. He shivered as the warm water soothed his sore muscles.

He turned the knob to shut off the water.

He pulled the curtain back and let out a yelp in surprise. "Edward, what the hell are you doing?"

He hadn't even known he was standing there; Edward smelled like him, so he couldn't really tell anymore.

Edward was standing in the doorway with a guilty look on his face. He was already dressed for bed with a pair of pajama pants on.

Before Edward could speak, Jacob stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist.

He looked up to see Edward staring at him intently.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing," Edward said innocently.

Jacob couldn't help but smirk at the lust in Edward's eyes.

Edward's hormones seemed to be on steroids since his pregnancy started. He was always horny not that Jacob was complaining.

Edward smiled at this particular thought.

Jacob walked passed him, rubbing up against him as he passed. He grinned evilly at the little gasp that fell from Edward's mouth at the contact.

He went to the dresser and started pulling out a pair of boxers; he let out a yawn, as he dropped his towel and put them on.

He heard an intake of breath as he did this and looked around to see Edward still gazing at him.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to his mate; he pulled him into his arms. "Is there something you want to say or are you just going to stand there and stare at me like a pervert?"

Edward looked down in embarrassment and said nothing for a while. He shook his head slowly, as if not sure.

Jacob tugged him to their bed and got in. He lay there as Edward scooted forward into his arms. He pulled the blanket over their bodies and settled in.

He ran his fingers through the bronze hair, smiling when Edward leaned into the touch. His other hand wandered further down to caress the skin of Edward's round stomach.

Time was really winding down. Edward was thirty-one weeks now. It was only a matter of time, now.

Edward looked up into Jacob's eyes, biting on his lip. "Jacob, I…I…," he stumbled for the words to say.

The young wolf slipped a finger under his vampire's chin and spoke softly, "Just tell me what you want."

Gold eyes looked away for a moment, still unsure about what he wanted to say.

Edward sighed. "Do you think I'll be a good parent?"

Jacob looked at him in surprise and a little bit of disappointment. That sure wasn't the question he was hoping for.

"That's why you were standing in the bathroom, worrying about. You wanted to ask me that. I thought you were going to talk about something fun," he finished with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Edward frowned at him. "Well, I was thinking about that, but I heard you thinking about time winding down, and it got me thinking."

Jacob started pouting. _'Him and his stupid mind-reading powers.'_

Edward's lips curled into a grin. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Of course, you're going to be a good parent. Why would you think you wouldn't be?" Jacob replied, pulling the other body closer.

"I don't think I could be as great a parent as Esme…" his pregnant mate whispered, looking sad.

"And Carlisle," Jacob added with a smirk, "You totally just compared yourself to Esme, your mother."

The bronze-haired boy opened his mouth to retort, but he just closed his mouth and looked embarrassed. "So, what if I did?" he asked hesitantly.

Jacob eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that answer. He thought Edward was going to reach for a pillow and bash his head in.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to cold lips. "You're going to be a great mother…parent or whatever. You got two great examples. It's not like Carlisle and Esme aren't going to be there to help us. That's more than I can say for my parents," he said, his voice full of hurt.

His thoughts returned to his dad and mom. His mom was dead, and his father didn't want anything to do with him.

Edward placed a hand on his face, jerking his thoughts away from his parents.

"You're right. I will be a good mother, and our baby will have a great father," Edward murmured, trying to get a smile on the younger boy's face.

It succeeded; Jacob looked at him beaming.

He rubbed Edward's lower back and kissed him on the forehead. "Our child's going to be very lucky."

The vampire nodded and snuggled into the warm embrace. "Yes, our baby will be."

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I don't have a good excuse. I was just lazy. :)

Hope you like this chapter.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

The whole family sat around the television, Jacob sat on the floor between Edward's legs. Edward was sitting in one of the armchairs, while Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper took up the couch.

Esme and Carlisle sat in the love seat.

They were watching an old scary movie.

Jacob and the others were so caught up in the movie that no one noticed what Edward was doing.

He was running his hand through Jacob's long mane.

An evil smile crossed his face, as an idea formed in his head. He pretended to just gently tug on the hair, while doing something entirely different at the same time.

Jacob had noticed Edward's hands in his hair and thought nothing of it. The vampire always did love his long hair.

Esme glanced over at Edward and Jacob and placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. She shook her head in amusement and nudged Carlisle and tilted her head in Edward's direction.

Carlisle pried his eyes from the movie to glance at Edward and stared for a while with wide eyes before smiling.

The pregnant vampire looked up and caught the gaze of his parents; he grinned and put a finger to his lips. One by one the others eyes were drawn to Edward and his boyfriend.

Edward would send them a message telepathically to keep quiet. They all tried their hardest not to laugh, especially Emmett who had to turn his loud chuckles and pointing into a coughing fit.

He wanted to see how long it would take Jake to notice.

The credits began to roll.

Jacob stood up and stretched, his legs having fell asleep. He let out a yawn and glanced up to find six pairs of eyes on him.

He frowned. _'Is there something on my face?'_

"What?" he asked, looking at the six pair of golden eyes filled with amusement.

Finally, Emmett started laughing loudly, holding his stomach. "Oh, God. Go check the mirror, dude. All you need is some little bows in your hair."

Alice cracked up at those words and the others soon followed.

He turned around to face Edward, who had an innocent look on his face. He looked too innocent.

"Edward," he whispered, suspiciously.

Edward just shrugged and watched with complete glee, as Jacob ran to the nearest bathroom.

A loud girlish shriek could be heard that sounded like 'Edward. '

Jacob looked at his new hairstyle in horror. His hair was in a few braids. It resembled one of those hairstyles you would find on a little girl, two in the front and two in the back.

He stomped back into the living room to face them.

Edward was now standing with his hands behind his back, trying to keep a smile off his face. He was failing at it, so he just grinned.

"You don't like it?" he asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

"What did you do to my hair? You made me look like a little girl! "Jacob yelled.

Alice walked up beside Edward and said, "Well, I think you look very pretty. It suits you. Don't you agree, Jasper?"

The usually quiet vampire just looked and eyed the new style and turned towards the television, shaking his head.

At this, the young wolf growled.

"I needed to get some practice. What if we had a girl? I need to know how to do her hair," Edward finally replied.

"Well, why didn't you practice with Alice or Rosalie's hair?"

"Alice's hair is too short…"

"Hey, my hair is not that short," Alice interrupted.

"…and Rosalie would never let me touch her hair."

"You got that right," the blonde said loudly, as she walked out following Esme and Carlisle.

"And besides you're hair is so beautiful I couldn't help myself. I've never met a man with hair so soft and flowing. It's almost resembles a woman's," Edward chuckled out, holding his hands over his 33 week old belly.

Jacob started blushing and glared at Edward and Alice. "My hair does not look like women's hair."

Emmett jumped off the couch and walked beside Jacob. "Yeah, it kind of does," he added, trying to touch Jacob's hair.

The wolf slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me."

Emmett started giggling. "You sound like Rose does, when I try to touch her hair."

Alice and Edward looked at each other and began to laugh.

Jacob huffed and crossed his arms. "That is not funny," then immediately started taking his hair out of the braids.

As soon as he was finished, he wept his long locks back over his shoulders. Emmett reached up and pulled on a strand, while Jacob slapped his hands away again.

Edward just stood there with a glint in his eye. He stood in front of Jacob and ran his fingers through soft tresses. "Don't be ashamed because you have great hair…"

Jacob pouted for a while, and then he smirked. He knew Edward just loved his precious locks.

"…even though it does look like it belongs on a woman's head," Edward continued.

Jacob slapped his hands away, too and started grumbling, while Emmett and Alice tried to play with his hair, so he started running.

They chased him around the house, grinning and laughing, attempting to touch the soft tresses, while Edward sat back down in the armchair, resting his hands on his baby bump with a huge smile on his face.

'_Let's see how he likes being called the girl.'_

* * *

XD, Looks like Edward got his revenge.

Come on, Jacob does have really pretty hair.

Hope you liked it. If you see any mistakes, please let me know.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Edward lounged around in his room, waiting for his boyfriend to return. He wasn't quite sure where Jacob had sneaked off to. All he knew was that he had left rather sneakily with Alice and Esme in tow.

He grew rather suspicious at each passing minute. He wanted to listen to the thoughts of the remainder of the people in the house, to see if they knew what was going on. But he wasn't sure, if he should.

Carlisle was somewhere in his office, so he didn't want to interrupt him.

He carefully walked down the stairs and saw Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie watching television in the den. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a box of chocolate chip cookies.

He became quite obsessed with them, after he got pregnant. He could eat an entire box in one day or maybe two boxes.

Soon he heard the rumbling of a car parking.

The group had returned and came into the house. Esme, Alice, And Jacob were carrying groceries into the house.

"Good morning, Edward," Esme said cheerfully, as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning."

He watched as Alice and Jacob followed behind, whispering to each other. They immediately stopped, when they spotted Edward sitting on a stool. He wished he had tried harder to listen to what they were saying before they stopped talking.

He tried to listen to their thoughts, but it seemed they had learned to block, by using random songs.

He was quite annoyed with this. They placed the groceries on the counter. Jacob walked to where he was sitting and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey."

"Hey," he said grumpily. Jacob chuckled at this.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about last night?" Edward just glared at him.

Alice looked over at them and asked curiously, "What happened last night?"

'_Don't you dare tell them.' _He sent the message to Jacob.

Of course, Jacob ignored him. "Oh, he's just mad because I told him he was my girl again. You know I've been saying it for months. Apparently, he doesn't like it, when I say that. I may have mentioned something about breast-feeding, also."

Alice and Esme looked at each other and then at Jacob.

They all started laughing. Edward huffed at this and waddled out of the kitchen, still hearing laughter.

He came to the stairs and got even more annoyed. _'Why are there so many damn steps in this house?'_

He honestly didn't feel like waddling up these stairs.

"What's wrong, now?" he heard a voice behind him ask. He already knew who it was.

"I don't feel like walking up these stairs. I wish we had an elevator, and I'm still mad at you," he pouted. He heard chuckling.

Suddenly, he was scooped up into strong arms.

"Personal elevator at you service."

Jacob started carrying him up the stairs. It was so sweet.

Edward honestly felt like crying at this moment. '_God, maybe he was turning into a woman,'_ he thought darkly.

Instead, he buried his face in Jacob's neck.

Jacob noticed there was no smart-ass remark and wondered what had he done to upset the vampire, now.

"Ed, are you okay?"

He felt a nod against his neck.

"I love you," the cold pair of lips whispered against his neck. His anger disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Jacob grinned and said, "I love you, too."

They finally made it to their room. Jacob stood outside the door with Edward still in his arms. Edward saw they had made to the door.

"You can put me down, now."

Jacob seemed to be thinking seriously about something.

"Does this remind you of anything?" he asked.

"Remind me of what?" Edward asked in puzzlement.

"You know, when the groom carries the bride over the threshold," he said with a smile.

For once, Edward couldn't help but look amused and annoyed at the same time.

He sighed, "Well, carry me over the threshold, then."

Jacob continued to smile and did just that. Even though technically, it was just the threshold to their room, but it was a minor technicality.

Jacob gently placed an amused Edward on his feet. Edward walked toward his window, until he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

He was huge. His normally slim frame was now sporting a thirty-six week old belly. He lovingly ran his hand over his baby bump.

Jacob stood there admiring his boyfriend. _'He looks so beautiful.'_

"You know we're not really married, so that didn't really count," Edward said, as he interrupted Jacob's musings.

"Huh."

"It doesn't count," he repeated.

Jacob thought for a moment. He walked over to Edward and wrapped his arms around his waist. He put his hands on his belly. They stood in the mirror, just looking at the odd, yet beautiful couple they made.

"Do you want it to count?"

"What?"

"The only way to for it to count is to get married. So, do you want it to count?"

Edward looked confusedly at his boyfriend in the mirror.

Jacob stood back and Edward watched in the mirror, as he got down on one knee. He stared in complete shock.

"Jacob," he whispered.

"Edward, will you be my wife? Will you be Mrs. Black," he asked with the largest grin on his face.

Edward quickly turned around and gaped at the ring in Jacob's hand. A few moments of silence passed and Jacob was starting to get nervous.

But then Edward gave him that crooked smile that he had fallen in love with.

"Yeah, I'll be Mrs. Black," he teased right back.

Jacob looked relieved, as he placed the ring on his finger.

He got up and hugged Edward. Edward crashed his lips to Jacob's. They stayed like that for a while, until Jacob had to pull away for air.

Jacob went to the door and yelled, "He said yes!"

They could both hear screams of glee and laughter.

Edward shook his head and smiled.

Jacob turned to him and pulled him in for another kiss. They broke apart and stared at each other.

"You know this only proves my theory that you're the girl, right."

Edward pulled away and said with a grin," Don't push it, puppy. It's not too late for me to change my mind."

Jacob just laughed," I think it's a little late for that. You're already pregnant. Might as well seal the deal."

Edward also started to laugh, as they left the room to be congratulated by their family that were waiting downstairs.

* * *

Well, what do you think?

Jacob actually popped the question. YAY!!!

Thanks for all the review and making it one of your favorites.

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Emmett walked through the halls of their large house bored out of his mind.

Everyone was busy. Rosalie was gone shopping with Alice. Carlisle had the day off and was doing in his office. Esme was decorating the baby room. She was putting on the finishing touches, after Edward and Jacob had decided what they wanted. Jasper and Jacob were playing video games and refused to let him play.

He couldn't help that he was so awesome and beat them every time.

He was muttering about how Jacob and Jasper suck, when he heard a small noise. It was coming straight from Edward and Jacob's room. An idea struck him and a huge mischievous grin stretched across his face.

He could annoy Edward; it was just too easy to get him all pissy. It was fun to see him get him mad. A giggle escaped his mouth, as he approached the door.

He turned the knob and opened the door, staring at his brother fast asleep. Emmett continued to grin. It was weird to see Edward going to sleep, but it was fun to wake him up.

He slowly walked over to the bed, closing the door behind him.

He stood there contemplating what he could do to wake Edward in a really annoying way. He looked around the room and noticed a large stack of baby books.

He rolled his eyes; he had noticed Edward reading a couple of those books around the house.

His eyes widened in realization. He stealthily crept toward the books, grabbing them all up in his arms. He waited for a few seconds before slamming them onto to the ground.

A loud bam filled the air.

A startled Edward flew a few feet in the air, looking around in a dazed fear.

Edward's eyes fell upon his brother and a murderous look swept across his face. "Emmett." he growled, lowly, "I am going to kill you."

Emmett rushed out of the room, laughing loudly. Edward struggled to get out of the bed. Esme was standing in the hallway, as an angry and very pregnant Edward stomped past her.

"Edward, are you alright?" she asked, but was ignored, as Edward made his way down the stairs.

Emmett was now sitting on the couch with an innocent look on his face.

Edward calmly walked over to him and stood behind the couch and with all the strength he could manage; he smacked Emmett upside his head.

The large vampire went flying and slid across the floor face first. Jasper and Jacob looked from Edward to Emmett and started laughing loudly.

Emmett stood up quickly, looking a little peeved. "Damn it, Edward. I know you're mad, and I deserved that, but you almost took my head off. And I've got carpet burn on my forehead," he grumbled, as the red mark on his forehead started to heal.

Edward glared at the larger vampire, "Don't complain, now. You're the one who woke me up, scaring the shit out of me. You're lucky I'm a pregnant. If I wasn't, I would do so much worse."

Emmett stuck his tongue out at him and Edward growled, looking like he was going to jump over the couch and tackle him, pregnant belly and all.

Jacob stood up and placed himself between the two angry vampires, which may or may not have been such a good idea.

He raised his hands up to break it up. "Hey, that's enough fighting. Emmett, that wasn't cool to wake Edward up like that. You know he needs to get his rest. Edward, just calm down a little. You don't want to do something you'll regret."

Edward stood there looking like a bull who was about to start charging. The pregnant vampire was breathing deeply to try and get himself under control.

Emmett crossed his arms against his chest and pouted. "Edward's just sensitive. It's his hormones. It's like his PMSing constantly."

Edward snarled and made a quick step toward Emmett, officially enraged. Jacob went to his side and gripped his shoulders. Jasper tried to calm everyone down, sending his power out over the room.

Emmett and Edward were still arguing with Jacob and Jasper trying to stop the fight, until a funny look passed over Edward's face and he shut up immediately.

Jacob looked at him worriedly. "Edward, are you alright?"

Edward grimaced again and almost fell to his knees, but the young wolf managed to catch him. Emmett walked over with a guilty and worried expression.

"Edward, what's wrong?" he asked, as Jasper left to get Carlisle.

The brunette looked up with wide eyes. "I think it's time. The baby's coming."

Jacob and Emmett helped him to sit on the couch. Carlisle came rushing in and took one look at Edward and said, "Let's move him downstairs."

There was a private hospital room especially made for Carlisle's purposes that was built downstairs in a set of rooms.

Carlisle led the way downstairs glancing over his shoulder at the three boys. He was going to make sure Edward and the baby came out of this alright.

Edward was groaning and flinching from the pain; their baby was ready to make her or his appearance.

They all helped get him downstairs. The room was filled with medical equipment. A heart monitor was next to a bed where they placed Edward. Esme had made her way down, after overhearing Carlisle's urgent voice.

Jacob and Emmett were shooed from the room.

Carlisle didn't think Jacob would be able to handle watching him perform surgery on Edward; his inner wolf might take it as a threat to his imprintee, and he didn't think Edward would want Emmett in the room because he was annoying.

Esme helped Edward undress and put him in a hospital gown. She stood nearby to help Carlisle throughout the c-section.

Jacob stood in the living room, pacing back and forth. Alice and Rosalie had arrived a few minutes later, after getting a call from Jasper.

Alice looked around worriedly. She knew Edward was in good hands, but she still felt a little nervous. She looked over at the pacing wolf and bit on her lip.

She got up and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Hey, everything's going to be okay. I know it."

Jacob smiled weakly and sat down on the couch, while Alice held his hand soothingly.

A few hours passed, as the group waited patiently.

Then they heard it, a distinct crying noise. It was muffled, but their enhanced hearing caught the blessed noise.

Jacob let out a sigh of relief. Alice bounced up and down in excitement.

Esme appeared a few minutes later, looking like a proud grandparent. She walked straight to Jacob and pulled him into a bear hug.

She pulled away with a large smile on her face and looked around. "The baby and Edward are doing fine."

Rosalie looked relieved. Emmett and Jasper were high-fiving each other, talking about how they were now uncles.

Esme looked at Jacob and said,"Congratulations, Jacob, it's a boy."

Jacob felt tears form in his eyes. He had a son and Edward was okay.

* * *

You guys aren't mad at me. Are you?

Sorry about the delay. There was alot going on and I started school this week, so I was trying to get back into the swing of things.

I'll try not take too long for the next chapter. It's almost time to wrap the story up in a few more chapters, anyway.

Hope you liked this chapter. Emmett's so naughty, isn't he?

Thanks for reading.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Alice sat down on the carpeted floor of the living room, holding the small body in her arms. She leaned against the couch, as a head peeked over her shoulder.

"Is he asleep?" Edward asked quietly.

Alice shook her head. "He's awake, barely."

She smiled as small golden eyes blinked up sleepily at her. Her hand reached further and cupped his head, fingers running through soft black hair.

"You're just the cutest thing ever," she cooed.

Emmett was sitting in the loveseat. He pouted and said,"Hey, what about me?"

"You're not cute Emmett. Don't ever think that ever again," Jacob said from his spot by Edward.

Emmett frowned as the others laughed. Rosalie patted her boyfriend's arm. "I think you're cute, baby."

He smiled at the blonde, as they shared a kiss.

Jasper stared at his nephew in curiosity and awe. He still couldn't believe he was an actual uncle. He watched as Alice rocked the boy back and forth, gurgling and cooing noises escaping the few weeks old baby.

Edward fidgeted in his seat, and he knew he was going to be teased but he didn't care. "Alice, can I have Lucas back?"

Alice looked over her shoulder at him with a knowing look. She knew Edward was turning into an over-protective mother. He was very adamant about anyone holding Lucas for too long.

She couldn't gather up the feelings to be annoyed or offended; after all, he had only been a parent for a few weeks. He was just being overly cautious. She turned slightly to face her brother and placed the baby in Edward's awaiting hands.

He sighed in relief, as he held his son Lucas in his arms. He looked down at him in adoration; it was amazing to see just how much he resembled Jacob.

He had a head full of dark hair; his caramel skin seemed almost to glow. It was an amazing contrast to his own pale skin color.

Lucas did have some features of Edward's. He had his eyes, those golden tinged eyes. Jacob also claimed he had Edward's nose, but the vampire honestly didn't see it.

He was just glad to have a chance to have his son in his arms and that he was healthy. Once Lucas was born, Carlisle made sure to give him a thorough check-up.

Carlisle shouldn't have been surprised about how healthy his grandson was. Yet, he found himself amazed to find that the young hybrid had a strong heartbeat, which means his human side was more dominant, but his vampire side could not be completely ignored.

It was found through some simple testing that Lucas preferred human food or formula for now, but he also had a taste for a little bit of blood. It was definitely an interesting diet to say the least.

Carlisle also determined it would take time to see Lucas's powers develop. Would he have the power to phase? What type of powers would he inherit?

No one knew. It was a wait and see type of thing.

Lost in his own thoughts, Edward didn't notice someone's eyes on him.

Jacob's gaze fell on Edward and their son. He grinned at the mothering look on Edward's face. He looked like he was about to start doing baby talk or something.

He looked around to see the others were watching television, so he continued the staring of his fiancée and child.

They decided to wait until he graduated from high school to get married. It just made sense because then they could start their life as a family.

He leaned over toward Edward and rested his head on the strong shoulder. "You make a great mommy," he teased.

The vampire huffed, but Jacob saw the corner of his mouth twitch. He only did that, when he was trying to stop from smiling.

"Thank you," he replied, lowly, "you make a great father."

Jacob grinned and was touched at the heartfelt words; he snuggled into Edward's side with a sigh of contentment, eyes falling to the now sleeping Lucas.

Edward leaned his head down to rest on the other boy's, trying to hold back his happy tears.

His tears were the lingering effects of his pregnancy at least that was what Edward wanted to blame them on. He was not becoming overly emotional on his own.

He was not.

He was just really happy.

* * *

Uh, hi. *waves*

It's going to be one more chapter, most likely just about Edward, Jacob, and Lucas. Then that will be the end of this story.

I've seen some reviews wondering of a possible sequel. Hmmmm.

I've got some ideas for the sequel, one where Jacob's family and the pack may make an appearance and we have to show the wedding, of course.

Well, we'll see. I need a break first. ; )

Thanks for reading, reviewing, and making it one of your favorites.

It makes me really happy to know how much people enjoy the story.

Hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Edward stood in front of the window, staring out at the sky. It was late evening. It was cloudy and overcast, the type of day where you spent it sleeping.

He remembered those days; they were nice while it lasted. He had dreamed for the first time in long time. It was refreshing and to eat normal food made him feel human again.

Now, he was back to normal or whatever you want to call it. He supposed that those things would only happen, while he was pregnant.

A hand gently touched his shoulder; he turned around and there was Esme.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I'm doing fine," he replied, as he looked at the soft expression on her face.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you and Jacob. I know it's only been a couple weeks, but you're both doing a great job as parents."

He placed his arm around her shoulders, so they stood side by side.

He smiled down at his mother. "Thanks, Esme. That means a lot."

"I do hope this isn't the last addition to the family," she hinted with a hopeful look.

Edward chuckled and shook his head, as he turned back to the window. "Jacob and I have discussed it. We want more kids, but we're going to wait, until he graduates from high school. Then we'll go from there. "

He saw her reflection in the window and it was one of relief. He smiled.

"I should probably go check on them," he murmured, as he thought about Jacob and Lucas.

She nodded in understanding, as they shared a brief hug.

He felt her eyes on his back, as he walked up the stairs. He stumbled at a stair, when he heard a particular thought.

He twisted back to face her, but she was now gazing out the window with a small grin on her face.

'_Edward's going to make a wonderful mother.'_

He sighed and continued to traipse up the remaining steps into the shared room. _'Now, his own mother had joined in the fun.'_

He cracked open the door and gracefully slid in, quietly shutting it back. He smiled at the scene on the bed. He wished he had grabbed a camera, before coming in.

There lay Jacob fast asleep with Lucas by his side. It was like he was curled up protectively around the infant. Then there was a pillow on the other side of Lucas to make sure he didn't roll out of the bed onto the floor or something.

Edward crept toward the bed and was surprised to find that Lucas was wide awake. He had a couple strands of Jacob's hair in his tiny fist and appeared to be pulling on them or playing with them. It was too cute.

As soon as Edward reached the edge of the bed, small golden eyes found their way to his face.

He sat on the bed, staring back at his son. He raised a finger to touch Lucas's other hand. The small hand immediately coiled around his finger.

He waited to see if the coldness of his skin would repel the touch, but the tiny fist only clutched harder.

It only made Edward's love for his son increase, as if he could love Lucas anymore then he already did.

He bit on his lip in wonderment.

He whispered, "Lucas."

The little boy squirmed and started making noises, as if he recognized his own name. He continued to make a racket, as Edward playfully repeated his name over and over.

The sounds were enough to rouse someone else.

"You woke the baby up," Jacob groaned sleepily.

The vampire rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't. Lucas was already up, when I came in. He was playing with your hair; he was probably was wondering why it looked so girly."

Jacob sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Ha, ha, ha, you're so freaking hilarious."

He reached over and plucked the baby up, cradling the noisy one in his arms.

"You woke me up, you know that," he spoke softly to Lucas, who made a gurgling noise, as if in triumphant.

Edward scooted across the bed, until he was sitting beside his fiancée and child. "Esme asked me if we were having any more kids."

Jacob looked up in alarm. "I thought we were waiting."

"Relax, I told her that. We have to get comfortable being a parent to one child before we decide to have another. "

The young wolf sagged in relief and nodded in agreement. He still needed to get used to being a father to one kid.

He looked down at Lucas who looked so much like him and ran a finger through his raven black hair, sweeping it off his forehead and to the side. He even saw a bit of his father in the little boy.

Edward glanced between the two most important people in his life and a thought came to him. "Your father would be proud of you, Jacob. Maybe if he sees he has a grandson…."

Jacob's head shot up sharply. "I don't know, Edward. They made it clear they wanted nothing to do with me."

"The pack may have said that, but I doubt your father would want that. We could come up with a plan or something. He needs to know he's grandfather."

His eyes took in the various emotions that flitted across the handsome face. He just wanted Jacob to be happy. He would never be completely happy without his father and other family members that much Edward knew.

Jacob let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it. I hate it, when you're right."

The vampire smiled in victory; Jacob saw it and frowned.

"I am so getting Lucas to call you mommy."

"You wouldn't dare," Edward sputtered with a look of horror on his face.

Jacob sat his son up to lean against one of his arms and started pointing at Edward.

"You see him over there. That's your mommy. Say mom-my."

Lucas actually smiled and cooed in response.

Jacob looked up at him, grinning evilly. "It's already begun."

Edward fell forward, putting a pillow over his head in embarrassment. Somewhere deep down he knew it was true.

THE END (for now).

* * *

Sorry, I was so late with an update. I had two papers for class to work on all last week and over the weekend. I'm tired of school already and it just started.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, making it one of your favorites. I'm really glad you guys took time out to read this story and let me know what you think.

There may be a sequel but not anywhere in the near future.

Hope you liked it.

Drop me a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
